Effraction
by MathildeR
Summary: Il y a des hasards, des hauts et des bas. Il y a des rencontres, des gens qui passent, d'autres qui restent. Il y a des histoires. Puis il y a eux.   All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, **

**Voici une toute nouvelle fanfiction, qui j'espère saura trouver des lecteurs :)**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, à me poser des questions, me faire des suggestions ! **

**A très bientôt, **

**M. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : C'est ainsi que tout commença<strong>

**Bella POV**

Six heures. Il est six heures et je suis en train de courir, emmitouflée dans un sweat informe, luttant à chaque foulée pour ne pas flancher Le froid new-yorkais me brûle le nez et la gorge, piquait mes joues. J'écoutais Arcade Fire, et imaginait chaque angoisse, chaque névrose me quitter et se disperser dans la brume matinale.

Mon emménagement de la veille avait été l'occasion de dresser une nouvelle liste. Parmi une dizaine de bonnes résolutions : évacuer mes préoccupations coûte que coûte. En remontant les escaliers, je me suis rendue compte que finalement, le jogging était un excellent exutoire. Mes voisins se disputaient déjà, faisant trembler tout le palier, moi avec.

Après avoir refermée la porte de mon appartement derrière moi, je me dirigea vers la cuisine, ôtant baskets, sweat, puis débardeur. En soutien-gorge devant l'évier, je bus au robinet, appréciant chaque gorgée comme une récompense divine.

Après une douche méritée, je m'attelle à terminer de déballer les derniers cartons. C'est petit ici, pas très lumineux, pas très pratique, mais c'est chez moi. Je pourrais y mettre une touche personnelle, faire les magasins de décorations et choisir de la peinture. Je pourrais. Mais à vrai dire, l'envie n'est pas là.

Un mug de thé gigantesque à la main, j'ouvris mon ordinateur et me retrouva devant cette première page. Blanche. Flippante. Pendant une heure, je tape quelques phrases, efface et recommence. Mon estomac se tord. Je manque d'air.

**Edward POV**

Le métro a toujours été un endroit fascinant pour moi. Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à la musique qui défile sur mon Ipod. Je regarde les gens, appuyé contre une des portes automatiques. Il y a les mecs un peu pressés, qui compulsent la presse quotidienne. Les gens qui travaillaient de nuit et dont le visage trahi l'épuisement.

Il y a une petite brune, qui joue avec ses doigts. Elle est assise sur un strapontin, penchée en avant, les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses. Elle se mord un peu la lèvre, préoccupée, jette un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitre. Nos regards se croisent. Je lui souris. Et bizarrement, je sens que ce n'est pas un sourire machinal. Le rouge lui monte aux joues, elle sourit à son tour. Puis détourne la tête, replongeant dans les méandres de ses pensées.

On descend à la même station. Sa silhouette disparaît dans la foule. Elle marche vite, tout son corps régi par la tension.

J'arrive devant la librairie, et soupire en souriant.

- Alice, Alice...

Ma sœur se retourna vivement vers moi.

- Quoi « Alice, Alice... » ? J'ai plus le droit de venir te faire un câlin matinal. J'ai des offrandes ! s'exclame-t-elle en levant comme des trophées un café et un muffin.

J'arquais un sourcil amusé, en ouvrant la boutique.

- Ton patron arrive dans combien de temps ?

- Une heure...

- Et... euh. Et Jasper ?

- Nous y voilà...

- Quoi, « Nous y voilà... » ? Ouh, tu me fatigues Edward, tu me fatigues ! Vraiment, je me demande comment, je... Ouh, mais tu me... Oh ! Je...

- Alice, respire, la coupai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel. Il arrive...

Je jetais un œil à ma montre, puis levant le bras doucement, le doigt tendu vers la porte, je crie :

- Maintenant !

Personne n'apparut. Je réitère la mise en scène.

- Edward, tu...

- Salut, coupa Jasper, un peu essoufflé.

Discrètement, Alice se recoiffa rapidement. Mon pote se met à rougir, et lui sourit.

- Alice... Quelle surprise... Bonne, hein, la surprise.

Pathétique. Je bus une gorgée de mon café, en me retournant vers le livre des commandes. La love dance de Jasper et Alice dès le matin... Et qu'on rougit, se complimente, puis se dit au revoir. Alice se pencha sur le comptoir.

- Edward..., chuchota ma sœur.

Je me retourne vers elle. Elle jette un coup d'œil au fond de la boutique où Jasper a disparu, puis m'empoigne par le haut de mon tee-shirt, se penchant un air menaçant voilant son visage.

- Tu te fous encore de moi comme ça, en ne me laissant même pas le temps d'être à mon avantage pour un... Pour Jasper. Et je te gifle avec ce dictionnaire.

Je me redresse, et proteste :

- Un dictionnaire... C'est « Ulysse », de Joyce...

Pour toute réponse, elle leva le doigt de façon autoritaire, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es toujours à ton avantage Alice.

Elle se retourna, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, puis disparu dans la rue. Avant qu'elle ne glisse sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- On se voit ce soir, au fait ?

Lacune n°1 d'Edward Cullen : l'étourderie. Devant mon air inspiré, elle soupira :

- Emmet et Rosalie, 20 heures, apporte du vin. Et Jasper.

Tant qu'ils n'auront pas terminé leur « période d'approche », je n'aurais pas de repos. Je crois que cette histoire peut être un motif de suicide.

La matinée se déroula sans accroc. Mon patron passa jeter un coup d'œil, avant d'aller gérer les travaux de sa prochaine librairie.

Vers quinze heures, le carillon de la porte résonne une nouvelle fois. Je lève la tête. Et c'est elle. La fille du métro.

**Bella POV**

New-York. Des millions d'habitants. Et cette coïncidence. Le mec du métro. Il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, me sourit.

- Re-bonjour, dit-il...

Je souris plus franchement.

- Re-bonjour.

Je disparus entre les rayons. Je me sentais vide, épuisée. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps trahissait mon désespoir. Je venais de pleurer comme une pauvre dingue dans un Starbucks. Je parcourais un rayon, puis un second...

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas, indiqua le mec du métro, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me contente de hocher la tête en souriant faiblement. Mon regard se pose sur un libre épais, le nom de l'auteur attirant mon attention. Keith Richards. « Life ». Le bouquin dans la main, je continue d'arpenter la boutique, les larmes me montant une nouvelle fois aux yeux. Je me ressaisis, et me dirige vers la caisse. Le jeune homme scanne le code-barre, puis relève la tête vers moi en souriant.

- Ça fera vingt dollars...

En lui tendant l'argent, je baisse la tête.

Doucement, il me demande :

- Ça va aller ?

Je le regarde, tentant de sourire le plus franchement possible.

- Oui oui...

Je renifle, puis souffle. Son sourire me déstabilise. Il n'avait pas cette curiosité malsaine qu'éprouvent certaines personnes en rencontrant quelqu'un qui pleure. Il avait presque l'air concerné. Trois ou quatre larmes dévalèrent mes joues.

- Merde, murmurai-je, en essuyant précipitamment mes joues.

Il me tendit le livre, emballé dans un sac en papier kraft. Puis me sourit une dernière fois, avant que je quitte la librairie.

**Edward POV**

- Hey mec, ça va ?

Jasper brisa ma torpeur post « inconnue du métro ».

- Hein ? Ouais ouais.

Il sourit.

- Elle était mignonne.

- De quoi ?

- Putain, connecte-toi mec ! Visiblement, tu trouvais la dernière cliente mignonne.

Je regarda rêveusement la porte.

- C'est pas ça, enfin si. Mais... Elle pleurait.

Jasper ne fit aucun commentaire.

On passa le reste de la journée à trier les nouveaux arrivages, se montrant quelques nouveaux bouquins qui avaient l'air intéressant. A la fermeture, on discuta un peu de tout et de rien, comme on l'a toujours fait. Je connaissais Jasper depuis deux ans, quand j'ai pris ce job à la librairie. Étudiant en psychologie, guitariste à ses heures. On ne pouvait qu'accrocher. Même si quand il m'analysait, j'étais tenté de l'ensevelir au rayon littérature latine et grecque.

Mais ce soir, je n'étais plus vraiment là. Je ne pouvais que repenser au geste insensé que j'avais eu plus tôt...

**Bella POV**

J'étais assise en tailleur dans le canapé, m'apprêtant à commencer mon nouveau bouquin. A même le sac, à l'intérieur, quelques mots frappèrent ma rétine. Une écriture élégante, mais pressée.

_« Dans toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir », Simone de Beauvoir_

_Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à espérer... _

_212-555-2386_

_Edward_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir ! **

**Parce que vos abonnements à cette fanfiction m'ont motivée, voici la suite, avec quelques jours d'avance ! :) **

**Merci beaucoup, et encore une fois, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot... :)**

**A bientôt ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Une bouteille à la mer<strong>

**Bella POV**

Il est presque minuit. Devant la fenêtre, je regarde la rue. J'ai pleuré sous la douche, sur le canapé. J'ai ouvert les vannes. J'ai cru mourir tellement je me suis sentie malheureuse. Mon portable à la main, pieds nus, j'ai pris ma décision.

Je me suis rassise dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Je regarde distraitement la télévision, ne prêtant pas tellement attention à ce débat télévisé. Je n'ai pas sommeil, je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai plus grand chose.

**Edward POV**

- Et là, il me dit « et bah elle m'a chiée à la gueule »!, conclut Emmet bruyamment.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous ensemble. Mon frère venait de raconter comment Rosalie avait (encore) terrorisé un stagiaire dans la concession automobile où ils bossent tous les deux. Alice avait mis fin à sa vengeance de presque quatre heures ayant pour thème « pourquoi Jasper n'est pas là ? ».

- Bon, je la connais ?, cria ma sœur.

- Hein ?

- « Hein ? » ! Celle qui fait que t'es dans cet état de puceau acnéique ?

Rosalie se joint à Alice, ce qui eut pour conséquence une discussion sur ma vie sentimentale, mes foirages affectifs (ouais, Tanya, ça va quoi...), les rencontres amoureuses et les mariages. Emmet me menaça, à quoi je mima un « J'ai RIEN dit ! ».

Je bus une dernière gorgée de bières, me disant que nom de Dieu, j'étais intriguée par une fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom. Je désigna mon paquet de clopes, puis m'adressa à Rosalie :

- Toujours dehors ?

- Toujours dehors.

- Aucune pitié !, répondais-je en souriant.

- Comme toi pour tes poumons, rétorqua ma belle-soeur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacé qu'elle ait raison. J'allais profiter de cette pause cigarette pour organiser la fin de ma soirée avec Jasper et quelques potes communs. Une clope entre les lèvres, je me tiens sur le balcon. Je sors mon portable. Un texto est en attente. Un numéro inconnu. Mon estomac se tord presque.

_J'ai honte d'avoir pleuré dans tout New-York. Mais « La honte, ça passe quand la vie est longue », disait Sartre. J'ai hésité deux heures. _

_Bella_

Surpris. Le mot est faible. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait ça. Qu'elle m'écrirait ces quelques mots. Mon cœur bat la chamade. « Légume pré-pubère », ouais... J'ai trop lu de bouquins, vu de films. Et là, j'ai l'impression d'être plongé dans un scénario bien foutu.

_« Nous n'avons jamais à rougir de nos larmes » dit Dickens. J'ai espéré Bella (c'est joli), plus de deux heures. _

Bella. Bien que j'ai mis désormais un nom sur un visage, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'existe pas. C'est une image furtive dans ma journée, une silhouette fragile. Quelques minutes plus tard, une seconde cigarette allumée. Et l'écran de mon portable qui s'éclaire.

_Tu m'as mis du baume au cœur. J'ai un peu moins mal. _

**Bella POV **

Je me sens plus légère. Grâce à « Edward ». Un inconnu. La télé éteinte reflète ma silhouette avachi, le sourire plaqué à mon visage. Mes pas résonnent dans l'appartement silencieux. Dans la salle de bain, je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire en me brossant les dents. Peut-être que c'est dangereux de faire ça, de laisser un type nous voir aussi bas. Peut-être que ce sera même douloureux à un moment donné. Mais je m'en contrefiche.

Dans mon lit, tout revint. Comme tous les soirs. Au début, je trouvais ça dingue comme certaines choses pouvaient nous suivre comme des ombres. C'était incroyable la façon dont elles nous résumaient. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tatoué sur mon corps tout entier les jours de douleur, les petites peines et les souffrances trop énormes pour être comprises.

Cette nuit-là, je ferai le même cauchemar que les nuits précédentes.

**Edward POV**

Le bar était bondé. L'humidité était accompagnée d'une odeur de bière et de sueur. Un groupe de rock faisait danser une foule compacte à ses pieds, comme une énorme vague par temps de tempête.

J'avais quitté l'appartement de Rosalie et Emmet à peine une heure plus tôt. Jasper m'avait harcelé pour que je vienne, pour, je cite, pouvoir draguer la copine de la fille qui me fera de l'œil.

Une main s'abattit brutalement sur mon épaule.

- Hey mec ! cria Jasper. Tu as raté Amanda, un beau sept.

- Six et demi, mais bon, c'est la première, continua Isaac, son colocataire.

En temps normal, j'aurais joué à ce petit jeu très masculin, que les filles trouvent dégueulasse. Jeu qui consiste à noter les filles selon 10 critères : cheveux, yeux, bouche, seins, cul, bouche, charme général, jambes, rire et voix. Classe, oui. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, qui traîne avec des potes.

Ce soir, je n'avais pas tellement envie. Toutes n'auront pas la moyenne, face au pouvoir d'attraction de cette fille...

Jasper revenait avec des bières, visiblement content de lui.

- J'ai croisé la nana de l'autre jour, tu sais, la plantureuse grande blonde !

- Celle qui venait de Miami ?, s'informa Isaac.

- Non, celle qui avait les dents du bonheur, et putain Edward, Miami ?

- Mouais..., répondis-je, peu fier de cette conquête. Elle avait un tatouage sur la fesse...

- Meeeeerde, soupirèrent mes deux potes.

La soirée se déroula comme toutes les soirées new-yorkaise. J'ai un peu trop bu, pas tellement répondu aux avances de filles elles aussi presque saoules. Jasper était lui non plus pas très entreprenant avec la gente féminine. Et quelque chose me disait que malgré tout, il y avait du Alice Cullen là-dessous.

Isaac raccompagna une certaine Deborah. Je partis avec Jasper fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur. Assis sur les marches d'un immeuble, on regardait la rue déserte. Jasper brisa le silence, sans le moindre tact :

- Elle s'appelle comment, au juste ?

- Bella...

La seule évocation de son prénom me rappela son visage, sa voix. Sa jolie main essuyant quelques larmes. Ses cheveux qui dansaient dans son dos quand elle marchait. Les quelques mots qu'on avait échangé, puis ses messages insouciants, hors du monde.

- Tu as son numéro ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Je m'apprêtais à tout lui raconter, sans me soucier de l'éventuel début d'une analyse de sa part.

- Je ne l'ai pas seulement croisé à la librairie... Je l'ai vu avant, dans le métro. Mais quand je te dis « vu », c'est vraiment vu, tu vois ?

- Pas vraiment, non, me coupa-t-il, sceptique.

- Tu vas dire que je suis le roi des cons... Je pense qu'on voit les gens sans les voir, surtout dans cette ville. Cette fille, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir respiré un peu de son âme...

- Putain...

- Ouais, « putain », comme tu dis. Je dois être un putain de taré.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin si, un peu. Je trouve que d'une, ce genre de phrase, tu la sors à une fille et elle chiale à tes genoux mec, et de deux, t'es un couillon romantique qui a comme qui dirait eu un...

Il hésitait, cherchant visiblement la bonne expression.

- Le COUP DE FOUDRE.

- Wow wow wow, Alice sort de ce corps !

- Laisse Alice où elle est, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison...

On jeta nos cigarettes dans le caniveau. Je soupira en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est venue à la librairie... Elle avait l'air mal, vraiment mal. Pas le genre chagrin passager, tu vois. Ça avait l'air profond et angoissant. Et puis j'ai fait un truc dingue...

- Tu lui as filé ton numéro, quoi ! C'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça !

- Nan, mais c'est la façon dont je l'ai fait... J'ai mis une phrase de Beauvoir... Et elle a fini par m'envoyer un texto quelques heures plus tard.

Les sourcils froncés, il regardait le trottoir d'en face. Puis sérieusement, après avoir pris une inspiration :

- Il faut absolument que tu la revois.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Merci du conseil Doc', ça fera combien ?

- Pfff... Pauvre con...

Il se releva, rajusta sa veste et jeta un œil à la rue.

- 100 dollars.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, tôt, trop tôt pour être raisonnable, j'écoutais la première tonalité du numéro de Bella.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hum hum...  
><strong>

**Aucun commentaire sur ces mois d'absence :-)  
><strong>

**(Enfin si, désolée désolée désolée !)  
><strong>

**Merci à toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte, etc.  
><strong>

**A très vite !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Hors du monde**

**Bella POV**

- Allo ?

Ma voix encore groggy par le sommeil, les paupières lourdes, je jette un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur ma table de nuit. 8 heures 12. Je me redresse dans mon lit, répétant de façon plus sonore :

- Allo ?

- Hum, euh... Bella, c'est Edward.

Mon estomac se crispe. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je m'empourpre. J'ai presque le souffle court. Sa voix est douce; il a l'air d'être un gars calme, un peu ailleurs.

- Edward... Wahou. Euh... Wahou wahou wahou.

Son rire flatte mon oreille et me tire définitivement des brumes.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci... Tu dormais, non ?

- Euh, oui... Mais c'est pas grave.

- Quel couillon... Enfin bref. Euh, je me demandais si tu voulais pas, enfin si ça te dit hein, de venir boire un café à la librairie ? Ça me ferait plaisir de te voir, enfin si tu veux, je te...

- Edward !, le coupai-je. C'est d'accord...

- C'est vrai ? …. Dans une heure là-bas, alors ?

- Dans une heure là-bas.

- A tout à l'heure !

- A plus...

Je souris bêtement, mon téléphone dans la main. J'étais amusée de sa maladresse, mais aussi bluffée par sa spontanéité. C'était peut-être une grande preuve d'altruisme.

Mais une petite voix me disait de me méfier, ça pouvait aussi être une tactique de séduction. Presque perverse : il avait vu ma détresse, telle quelle, crue, sans fard. J'étais mal à l'aise, finalement. De lui avoir envoyé un texto, d'avoir décroché le téléphone, d'avoir accepté ce café.

Je m'extirpais du lit, le froid de l'appartement me cinglant. Je serrais les dents, puis frottais mes bras. Le chauffage était défaillant depuis mon emménagement : il s'éteignait pendant de longues heures, puis redémarrait, comme si de rien n'était. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, mes bras entourant toujours le haut de mon corps. Le carrelage électrisa quasiment mon corps tout entier.

Une fois une douche brûlante et quelques paroles chantées sous la douche, je me retrouvais devant la penderie. Je me donnais l'impression d'être une ado... Tee-shirt ou pull ? Ce jean ou celui-là ?

**Edward POV**

Quel con. Quel con quel con et quel con. J'attendais dans la librairie, une boule dans l'estomac. Sérieux, je me demande ce qui m'a pris. J'ai fait des trucs stupides dans ma vie, mais alors là, c'est le top du top.

Mais elle arrive, elle passe devant la vitrine. Ses cheveux flottent dans son dos, elle marche vide. Et mon coeur ralentit.

- Salut !

Son sourire creuse une fossette sur chaque joue, elle fait glisser son casque audio autour de son cou.

- Bonjour... Tu vas bien ?

- Il est encore tôt, j'ai pas eu mon café...

- Oh. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, l'alerte est à …

- Plus ou moins 4, j'ai quand même pu boire le fond de café d'hier.

Je commençais à préparer le café dans la petite cuisine, aux aguets. Elle feuilletait des livres de photos devant la caisse, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage. Je revenais vers elle, m'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Diana Arbus...

- Oui. Elle est absolument incroyable.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Et ne se quittèrent pas.

Je m'approcha d'elle, le bruit de mes pas étouffés par la moquette.


End file.
